Silent Evil 4
by AndromedaStorm09
Summary: A young woman is transported into Silent Hill 4, where she meets Henry. Together they must survive and save Eileen and themselves. Later on, part two with RE4. HenryxOC!
1. Chapter 1

For the past five days, Henry Townshend wasn't able to get out of his room due to a nightmare that he had been having. Henry moved to the apartments two years ago, and never did he think that he would be locked up in his room. The next thing Henry knew a hole appeared in his bathroom, and there he would enter a world where he would have help. For the first time in his life, Henry will fall in love with a young woman as they both go through the nightmares to save themselves and Eileen.


	2. Chapter 2

As Henry descended down an escalator and looked around, he spotted a young woman that looked to be unconcious with a shotgun on her back. Wondering who she could be, Henry stepped off the elevator and went to see if she could be woken up.

XXX- "Hey, are you okay?" I heard the voice of someone waking me up, their hand on my right shoulder gently shaking me. I opened up my eyes and groaned, then I stood up and saw that I was in Silent Hill and not in my world.

"I'm fine, thank you." I told him, the guy whom I know as Henry Townshend.

"You're welcome. How did you get here?" Henry asked me, and I sighed.

"I don't know, I was sitting in my living room when I got sucked in some kind of black hole to here. I'm Kristian." I told him smiling, and he shook my hand.

"I'm Henry. I guess I could use some company, there's no telling what we'll meet here." He told me, and looking further down the long hallway we saw a woman standing me knowing her as Cynthia. When we neared her she turned around, and seeing us she looked amused.

"Who are you? What's your names?" Asked Cynthia.

I'm Henry, and this is Kristian. And you?" Asked Henry.

"This is my dream and you don't even know my name? It's Cynthia." She told us, looking amused.

"Your dream?" I asked her.

"That's right, it's just a dream and a really terrible one too. I hope I wake up soon." Said Cynthia with a hand on her hip and completely ignoring me.

"So you think this is a dream, huh?" Asked Henry.

"Well if it's not a dream, then what is it? Anyway I want to get of here, so I could really use your help in finding the exit." Said Cynthia as she turned and started walking, me quietly sighing as we followed. Not long after we turned the corner we neared some restrooms, and that's when Cynthia felt sick and ran into the women's bathroom.

"It seems I'm not the only one who's not introverted." I told Henry, who looked over at me as we stood against the wall.

"How do you know I'm introverted?" Asked Henry, and I smiled.

"I'm the same way, I don't like crowds too much and I would rather have peace and quiet. I'm different than other people, and different from other girls who would rather party and get drunk than be at peace." I explained to Henry, and he smiled. The door to the men's bathroom suddenly opened slowly, and I jumped when a dead body of a sniffer came out. Two that were alive sniffed it before sucking its blood, and not wanting to watch anymore we decided to check on Cynthia. Instead there was that hole in the wall, and after I crawled through Henry came in behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Opening my eyes I found myself on the floor in Henry's room, and sitting up I saw that he was glad I was okay.

"I'm going to check out anything new in the living room while you stay here by the phone." Henry told me as he got up. When he went out the door I sat on the bed by the phone, then a moment later it rang and I picked it up.

"Where did you go? Hurry, save me...if you need a token, there's one here..." It was Cynthia, Henry by the door.

"We need to get back to the subway, I think she might be in some trouble." I told him, and he waved a gun.

"I found a pistol, so I think we should go ahead back." Henry told me, and after entering the hole in the bathroom we were back in the subway world. Getting the coins Henry pocketed them, and going to the turnstiles went down Lynch Street. Finding Cynthia in a train car Henry opened up the doors, then following the maze went through a door.

"Where the hell did Cynthia go?" I asked.

"I don't know, but let's continue on down the ladder." Said Henry pointing to a ladder. Coming out after avoiding two ghosts, me and Henry were walking in a huge area when we heard Cynthia's voice over the speaker.

"Henry, Kristian...I found the exit. Come to the turnstile, hurry! He's coming!" Cried out Cynthia, and she cut out.

"Come on, let's hurry!" I told Henry, us going up escalators. That whole time we were on it we were shooting Wall men, and at the top we saw stuff scattered on the floor as I put up my shotgun. After taking off the plate we went through the door, and there was Cynthia covered in blood and dying.

"Are you okay?" Asked Henry as he knelt down to her, lifting her up and holding her hand to comfort her.

"It's just a dream, right? I think I drank too much last night...I feel like I'm dying..." With that Cynthia died, and closing her eyes Henry stood up as we both became unconcious. When I woke up I was lying beside Henry on the bed, and quickly I stood up before he noticed. Outside we could hear sirens from the living room side, so looking out the window I saw an ambulance along with two policemen.

"They just drove her body away in an ambulance..." I told Henry when I heard him enter the room.

"It seems that things are just real now and not a dream." He told me as he came up beside me and looked out the window. Moving away I looked at the clock on the wall, and from what I could see we spent an hour in the Subway World. Coming into the bathroom the hole was bigger, me already knowing where we were going to end up. Waking up we were in the forest, Henry helping me up as we both looked around at our surroundings.

"Where do you think this path goes to?" Asked Henry as I adjusted the shotgun strap.

"I would say that it would end to a building, which would be my guess." I told Henry smiling, and he couldn't help but smile back. Not long after we came across a green car, the guy whom I know as Jasper was sitting on a small rock smoking a cigarette. Jasper explained to us in a stuttering voice about the big rock, and how someone was in a building. Just from the way he acted we thought he was crazy, the two of us now in the Wish House compound. There were four paths altogether in the compound, so me and Henry decided to choose a path to go down.

"Be careful, Henry." I told him before he left to a door.

"I say the same for you, Kristian." Said Henry, then after he left I went down a path that was somewhat calm.


	4. Chapter 4

My path led me to a double door, and going through it there was Little Walter standing in the small graveyard.

"What's a little boy like you doing here?" I asked him nicely when I came up to him, but just when he was going to say something, Jasper came out of nowhere.

"Finally, the third revelation. That nosy guy that was here said that something big is gonna happen! Finally, it's going to happen!" Laughed Jasper, Little Walter running away leaving me disappointed.

"Damn that Jasper, why did he have to show up?" I asked myself as I headed back out. When I came back to the Wish House Henry was still gone for an hour, Jasper on the porch drinking chocolate milk. Soon I heard Henry call my name, then the next thing I knew I was hugging him before I realized.

"I'm sorry Henry, I'm just so glad that you're okay. I came across some Sniffer dogs." I told him, feeling my face get red.

"That's okay, you can't help that you're concerned for my safety." Smiled Henry.

"I see you've got a key." I told him, and he nodded. Going up to the Wish House we entered inside, and when we were so into reading some letters we didn't hear Jasper enter a room.

"Henry, there's smoke coming from that room right behind us." I told him worriedly, then after taking a plate off the door we entered. Inside the door shut on us, and covering my nose from smelling burning flesh there was Jasper being burned alive.

"I've finally met him, the one the nosy guy talked about..the devil!" Cried out Jasper, and falling on his knees died. Waking up again me and Henry heard the radio, a newscaster saying a 30 year old male died near the forest of Silent Hill. Not only that the police identified it as being a homicide, and that the numbers in his chest have to do with the Walter Sullivan case.

"I forgot to ask you; did you find anything interesting?" Henry asked me as I stood up.

"Well, I met this little boy in a graveyard. I asked him what he was doing there, but Jasper showed up and he ran away." I told Henry, and we started hearing someone knock at the door. So while Henry was looking through the peephole, I had my ear to the door so I could hear.

"This is the superintendent! Are you in there, Henry?" He asked, and then he went silent as I heard him go through the apartment keys and try to open the door.

"That's strange...it's the right key...plus I'm sure I heard something in there...Yeah, that sound...it's the same one as back then." Said the superintendent, and now I was wondering what he meant by that as me and Henry stepped away from the door.

"It seems no key will be able to open this door from the outside." I told Henry, then going back into the bathroom with another bigger hole, we entered.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up we found ourselves in some kind of round prison, and standing up we saw dripping water and the voice of someone that needed help.

"This looks like some kind of prison." I told Henry.

"So far, I don't see any ghosts around anywhere. But we could still run into creatures." He told me, and with guns ready we began walking around until we saw the guy behind one of the cells.

"Please help me, he's coming!" Said the man in the bars, me walking up to the door. Trying to open it I couldn't, so that meant something had to open the door and get him out.

"Wait, who's coming for you?" I asked him curiously.

"The man with the green coat. Help me!" The guy told me desperately, then Henry took my hand and led me out of a double door catching me off guard.

"If you want to help him, we need to find a way and hopefully he can get out." Henry told me. After not dealing with Wallmen and down a ladder, we went down the staircase when we went through a door. It was a waterwheel room, and as I looked around Henry got a key when all of a sudden hummers rose up from the walls.

"This must be a popular hangout for these things." I told Henry as I got my shotgun from behind me and started to blast them. Coming out we made our way and we were outside, surrounded by water reminding me of the third Harry Potter movie.

XXX- Even if Henry knew Kristian for the past two hours, he couldn't help but fall in love with her. Kristian was different than other girls, for she was the rare type that loved things others wouldn't think about. Henry secretly smiled at that, thinking that she had a lot in common and even liked it when she hugged him in the Forest World.

XXX- Walking in the third hallway on the third floor we were continuing, then I yelped when a tremor hit my arm and landed on the floor with a splatting sound.

"Kristian, you're bleeding." Henry said concerned, and looking at my right arm I had a small gash as it began to stain my jacket.

"This is just great, who knew those things had teeth?" I asked sighing, and taking off my jacket I just dropped it on the ground. Blood started to run down my arm, and bringing out the first aid kit Henry started to take care of it for me.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." I told Henry smiling.

"I think that it's right that I help you. I don't think that you would have been able to wrap a bandage with one hand." He told me, then the next thing I knew he leaned in and kissed me deeply. I tensed a bit, but then the kiss got deep when I put my arms around Henry's neck while his hands were on my hips. Pulling away Henry smiled, and I couldn't help but blush as I smiled back knowing that we love each other.

"I love you, Kristian. Even though I've known you for a few hours." Henry told me.

"I love you too, Henry. By the way, I think we better get going." I told him.


	6. Chapter 6

We continued on with me having to leave my jacket behind, but the good thing was that I felt cool now on my skin. Going up a ladder we saw that there was a turning device, and after reading a memo that was on the desk they had to be turned to the northeast.

"I'll look out the holes for you while you turn the wheel until I give you the okay." I told Henry, and he nodded. With him at the small wheel and me at the northeast hole, I predicted four times to the right; I was correct. Going up one more time we had to do the same thing, only it was two times instead of four.

"We did it." Smiled Henry, and he hugged me. Coming back down the ladder we saw that guy was talking to the little boy, and after he walked away we came up to the man. When he heard us he stood up and turned to face us, the man looking as if he's really scared about something.

"Who is that boy, and who are you?" I asked him.

"His name's Walter...Walter Sullivan. I used to work at the orphanage, watching the kids...I'm Andrew DeSalvo. They tried to make it seem like an orphanage, but according to that town's Holy Scriptures, it was actually the center of their religion. That kid Walter, he was really into that mumbo jumbo, especially that "Descent of the Holy Mother" business; scary. My God, Oh my God," And with that Andrew walked away mumbling it repeatedly.

"It sounds like we're dealing with some kind of occult." I told Henry, and he nodded.

"Definitely, with all he mentioned about Holy Scriptures. We should head back through that door in the kitchen." Henry told me, and we began walking again. After jumping down three holes we went up to the door, and after Henry took off the watchfulness card he put in the code and we went through. In what looked like a torture room Andrew was floating in the water, and on his stomach he had numbers carved into his chest; 18121. Waking up in the bedroom I sat up, thinking that those numbers are separated by slashes.

"Hey, it sounds like the Super and Eileen are by the door." Said Henry, and being really quiet we heard voices. Coming out we went to the door, and began to listen with my ear against the door and Henry at the peephole.

"How's it going with Room 302?" I heard Eileen ask.

"Well I just tried to open it up, but it's like something is blocking it from the inside. Anyway, it's not the first time." The Super told her.

"You mean the guy that lived here before?" Asked Eileen.

"It wasn't just him either. There's something wrong with this whole apartment." Super said to her in wonder.

"Don't say that, you're scaring me." Eileen told him, and I could tell that she was scared.

"Don't worry about it too much. There are a lot of strange things in this world. The umbilical cord I keep in a box in my room, it's been starting to smell terrible." Explained the super.

"Huh? Umbilical cord?" Asked Eileen, and she sounded surprised.

"Oh, forget I said anything..." He told her sighing, and I heard the two walk away.

"Why would someone keep an umbilical cord in their room when it stinks?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe it ties in with Walter." Henry told me. Going into the bathroom the hole got bigger, then after I went in Henry followed after me.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up in a long corridor, it was pretty much dark except for the lights that surrounded us. Walking out of the long corridor we recognized our surroundings immediately, for it was South Ashfield. Walking down a group of stairs I jumped when a weird looking creature came in front of us, causing me to fall on my butt. Because there wasn't even time to stand up Henry helped me out in killing what was called a gumhead, then after he helped me up we were standing on a rooftop. However we heard someone shout, and falling from out of nowhere was Richard Braintree who landed on his left shoulder.

"Ouch! Dammit, where the hell am I?" Asked Richard, but when he heard us he pointed the gun at us with Henry raising his arms up.

"Oh, you're a real person. So you're the guy who lives across from me. I never seen you around before, who are you?" Asked Richard with an attitude.

"My name is Kristian, and I'm from out of town. I moved to South Ashfield only two months ago." I told him trying to keep my cool.

"What the hell has happened to us? That hole, and this freaky world! If you two are here, then that means there's something wrong with the whole apartment building. That must explain what happened to the other guy too." Richard explained as he paced a bit.

"What other guy?" Henry asked him.

"The guy who lived in 302 before you did. A journalist...he disappeared one day, and got pretty crazy in the end; shut himself up in his room and wouldn't come out. Anyway, I'm getting the hell out of here. You both should too, if you know what's good for you." Richard told us, walking to a door before I told him to watch out for the little kid.

"It's no wonder why he's single, woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I told Henry, and we couldn't help but laugh.

But it was broken when three gumheads showed up, and taking my hand me and Henry went past them through a door. We ended up in what looked like a birthday room, and pinned to the floor was a ghost with a sword in him. Kneeling down he didn't seem to want to hurt me, and from what I could tell this kind of sword would be able to keep the ghosts pinned down. Grabbing the key in his hand I opened the door, and we ended up on a stairway with tremors in front of us.

"After this, we don't have to worry about all of this anymore." I told Henry sighing as we shot them, him nodding in agreement.

After going through various places such as a sport's shop and a pet shop, we were now in an elevator and going down. But as we did we saw Richard, and there with him was the little boy known as Walter Sullivan. When the doors opened there was one of the swords, and after I picked it up we continued until we came to a large fan room. We ended up in the South Ashfield Bar, and on the door was a code that I put in. As soon as me and Henry entered, we heard a scream that came from a long way up and it was alot of stairs. If matters weren't bad enough, we had to run a long way up to avoid a ghost that kept following us.

"Hurry, he's coming!" I told Henry, and after he took the card off the door we went inside.


	8. Chapter 8

I put my hands to my mouth as we saw Richard sitting in a chair and being electrocuted with 19/21 carved on his head. Henry tried to help, but he instantly pulled back when he burned his hand on one of the cuffs that was smoking. By the window stood Little Walter, and raising up his left arm pointed out the window towards the direction of Eileen's room. As we woke up I heard the radio, so while Henry went to look out the window I listened to what the radio was playing.

"Looks like another one captain, he has 19/21 on his head. It's just like that case from 10 years ago. Yeah, the Walter Sullivan case...but he's dead. They even got the body, but it must be some crazy copycat. Yeah, even so..." The radio died down, and that's when Henry came into the living room.

"I don't think we're dealing with something real, but supernatural." I told him.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked me.

"Those people we saw die in those worlds, they died here. So that means something supernatural could be doing this from the nightmare worlds that we've been going through." I told Henry. Going into the hole again we woke up in the apartment, but from what we could see it looked more like a nightmare. Me and Henry froze when we saw Walter knock on Eileen's door slowly, and he eventually walked away.

"This can't be good..." I began as we started walking.

"Listen, wait here and I'll get the super's keys. I'll be back." Henry told me, and after giving me a quick kiss left to the first floor. As I stood on the second floor waiting for Henry, I noticed the guy in the green coat sitting on the stairs. Slowly I came up to him as I saw he had a doll in his hand, and he started to speak to me without looking at me.

"I got this from Miss. Galvin a long, long time ago. She was younger than me back then, and she looked so happy holding her mother's hand; here, I'll give it to you." The guy told me, but looking at the doll I didn't want to touch it because it seemed to give off some bad aura.

Heading downstairs I went to look at the guy again, but I gasped when I saw that he wasn't there anymore. A moment later Henry came from one of the double doors, and from the look on his face he was relieved that I'm not hurt.

"I will cover the upper floors, and you can take the lower." Henry told me, and I nodded as he handed me some keys that were labeled with the apartment room numbers.

After going through rooms 106 and 107, I went into room 102 where I found alot of tremors in the kitchen area. Wondering what in the world they would be doing there, a horrible smell hit me making me cover my nose. Opening up the fridge I shouted as it was all bloody in there, and wrapped up in a pair of jeans was a dead cat.

"What kind of sick person puts a dead cat in the fridge?" I asked, and quickly I shut the door and got out of there.

Taking deep breaths in the corridor, I got myself together as I heard Henry call my name and run up to me.

"Are you okay, Kristian?" Asked Henry concerned.

"I'm fine, I just saw a dead cat in a fridge in room 102." I told him.

"We need to head to Eileen's room, the key showed up beside our bed when I went back through the hole." Said Henry as he held up a key with a doll keychain attached to it. Quickly we made it to room 303, and inside we could hear Eileen shouting along with the sounds of things being knocked around. Opening the door we went in, and from what we saw Eileen was all bloodied and beat up with the little boy in front of her.

"Hey kid, thanks. Did...did you find your mommy? This place, it's dangerous; you need to...hurry and get out of here." With that Eileen passed out, Henry upset.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up again we looked in the bathroom to find that the hole was blocked, and by the front door was some kind of talisman. Going into the laundry room there was blood all over the walls from the dryer, and on the wall was a demon looking face.

"Put that talisman on there." Henry told me, then nodding I did. Then appearing on four spots were the shapes of the cards, and after Henry placed them on the wall a perfectly round hole appeared with voices coming from it.

"I wonder where it will lead this time?" I asked Henry, and taking deep breaths went inside. When we both woke up Henry's right arm was over me, and hearing a noise I noticed a shadow behind a curtain. Carefully I got up slowly along with Henry, and I had to cover my mouth as I saw a guy dig into a woman's dead body from the space between the wall and the curtain. He must've heard us, for coming around the corner the guy in the coat came walking towards us with blood on his hair, face, and coat. Quickly getting up me and Henry got out of there, and shutting the door I felt my heart racing.

We continued on, and there on the ground not too far from the elevator was Eileen's purse. I picked it up and kept it with me, me and Henry heading through a door that would lead to hospital rooms. Once we were there wheelchairs were rolling on their own and we knew for a fact they were ghosts.

"I think that we could find Eileen quicker if we try out all of the doors." I told Henry, and he nodded.

"Be careful, Kristian. I love you." Henry told me, and I smiled.

"I love you too, Henry." I told him, and with him taking the left side I took the right. In each door that I went through there was something disturbing, and the most disturbing was through the fourth door. There was a giant version of Eileen's head above a hole, the eyes vibrating as they followed me. Below I could hear what sounded like sexual noises and I quickly left narrowly dodging a wheelchair. Coming to the sixth one it had a snake statue holding keys, and once I grabbed them a round cage dropped down. Using the hospital key I got out of there, and on the other side I noticed that Henry was trying to open the last door.

"There has to be a key for this door." Henry told me trying to open it, and smiling I waved the keys in front of his face.

"Good job." Henry told me smiling back. The key worked on the door, and inside we saw Eileen having bandages around her ankle and right eye while she had a cast on her right arm. As we came beside her Eileen woke up and began screaming, and that's when Henry held onto her to calm her down.

"Eileen, relax, please!" Said Henry desperately, and she began to calm down as Henry slowly stood up.

"You're Henry from next door, but who are you?" Eileen asked me.

"My name is Kristian." I told her.

"But what are you doing here?" Asked Eileen.

"I don't know where to start. There was this strange hole in the bathroom, and we saw people getting killed in these weird other worlds. And we saw you get attacked too." Henry told her.

"What are you talking about? I'm supposed to believe that?" Eileen asked him with a bit of an attitude.

"It's true, Eileen. And there was a kid with you too." I told her, and she looked to be in a moment of thought when I said that.

"I remember now. I was getting ready to go to my friend's party, and the boy protected me from the man with the coat. I'm sorry I didn't believe you two, it's just that I feel so scared. This place, what is it anyway?" Asked Eileen.

"I don't know, but if you get killed here, you die in the real world too. Anyway, the only way out of here is through that hole." Explained Henry to Eileen.

"Okay. I'll come along." She told us as she got up, me handing her handbag. Coming back out the wheelchairs are gone, but at the end of the hallway I shouted when Patients started to come our way. Both were taller than me and Henry, and they looked like mutilated people carrying long pipes for weapons. Instantly me and Henry loaded bullets into them, and finally after shooting a long time they were finally dead.

"Go ahead downstairs and we'll meet you down there." Henry told me, and I nodded. Coming out from the door I shouted in anger as I saw two more Patients, and from behind me I heard the elevator go up. I kept shooting at both of them going back and forth, and when they were down I quickly stomped on both of them. I was soon joined by Henry and Eileen, then going into the bathroom there was the hole waiting for us. After me and Henry went in it was all darkness, me and Henry waking up in the bedroom. Going into the living room the air suddenly felt heavy, and there on the floor was the ceiling fan.

"Great, the fan is busted. I wonder how it happened?" I asked myself as Henry picked up an envelope by the door. It contained a small key and a letter by a guy named Joseph, and whoever he was must have been sending the letters to us. Coming back to the hospital world we got up, Eileen instantly running up to us and hugging the both of us.

"Have you been here the whole time?" I asked Eileen after she hugged me.

"Yeah, and I didn't see any hole either. You just disappeared all of a sudden. I can't stay here by myself, I'll be cursed. I just know it. What am I gonna do?" Asked Eileen desperately.

"I might know a way to save you. Do you know about someone named Joseph?" Asked Henry.

"Yeah, he was the guy who lived in the apartment before you did. I think he was a journalist or something. He disappeared about six months before you moved in, but towards the end he started acting really weird." Explained Eileen.

"He was doing some kind of investigation about a religious cult and a guy named Walter Sullivan. We got this letter from him and he said to go down into the deepest part of him to find the Ultimate Truth. We need to find out." I explained, and she nodded.

"Okay. I'll stick with you two; you're the only chance I got." Eileen told us. Coming to where the elevator used to be was a small gate, and using the small key it was opened revealing a stairway. But at the bottom were five Patients, and that meant taking them out quickly before they reach us. One by one we took them out with three against five, and when they fell down the stairs it sounded like they were burping. Knowing me I burst out laughing, and it was the first time that I started to laugh in these freaky worlds.

"What kind of thing would burp falling down stairs?" I asked wiping tears from my eyes, Henry and Eileen looking at me weird but they smiled.

"You have to admit, she's right." Said Eileen as we went through the door at the bottom. It was an entirely different place, having a spiral staircase and everywhere was fog and darkness. Walking down the stairs we walked past cages, and inside were moving mannequins that looked just creepy.


	10. Chapter 10

Through the door at the end we killed three gumheads, and from our surroundings we were back at the subway.

"It seems that we're back to where we started." Henry said sighing.

"I have a feeling we'll be going back to the other four worlds again, but it might be different." I told him. Starting to walk we were lucky to have the Lynch Street coins, so we headed straight for the turnstiles. But then as we arrived near, me and Henry saw what looked like black hair lying on the ground leading to the King Street turnstiles.

"Eileen, you better stay where you are." I told her, and she nodded. Me and Henry walked slowly to the turnstiles, and there on the ground was Cynthia only she looked different. Slowly Cynthia got up, having really long black hair, gray skin, and yellow eyes that were glowing along with the sound of crying.

"Oh my God..." I began horrified. Fully standing up now Cynthia began to float, and I knew that shooting her wasn't going to help anything.

"You and Eileen find a way out of here while I keep her occupied." I told Henry, and hesitantly him and Eileen quickly got out of my way leaving me alone with the Cynthia ghost. I started to shoot when she went to go in their direction, and that made her turn around to come after me. Turning my body around I instantly ran in the direction of the exit, and going up a group of steps I hid. But when I did I noticed a silver bullet that looked totally different from the ones that aren't in the shotgun.

"I ought to try this out, see what it does." I told myself, and after putting in the silver shell it glowed blue and died when I flicked it up to close it. Running back down the stairs I was face to face with the ghost of Cynthia, and not thinking I pulled the trigger. Cynthia screamed and fell on the ground, everything silent all of a sudden as her chest rose up and down. Coming back to the turnstiles I waited for thirty minutes, and two times I had to put down Cynthia with a silver shell.

"Kristian, come to the main section of the subway. We've got a way out of here through one of the subway cars." I heard Henry say over the comm. Instantly I climbed over the Kings Street turnstile, and landing perfectly on the ground I began running down the stairs. Taking the long escalator I was firing at Wallmen the entire time, and halfway down I just started to run and stopping so I could avoid their arm swinging. Out of breath I saw Eileen waving at me through one of the train windows, and walking in Henry was near a door.

"To the forest world we come." I said, and going through the door we gasped as we saw the guy in the coat stand by the door.

"Hurry, run around him!" Said Henry, me taking Eileen's hand as we started to run past him through the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Sure enough we were back in the forest world, only this time we ended up in the graveyard with a lit up torch. Coming up to it there were two torch sticks lying on the ground, and lighting both I lit them and gave one to Henry. Coming to a trail we saw a well where something reflected the light, and on closer inspection it was a doll's head I pulled out.

"That guy, he's coming through the gate!" Said Eileen, then running with the doll's head we ended up back at the Wish House. Well it was nothing but debris from Jasper, and there on the porch was some kind of doll in a wheelchair. I put the head on leaving two arms and legs, and from what Henry read they were hidden in the dark.

"It's obvious that the only place they could be hidden is in a well." I sighed. With Eileen being safe in the Wish House area, me and Henry separated to find the remaining doll parts. After killing a twin victim I ended up at Toluca Lake, and there by one of the graves I saw Little Walter

"Are you Walter Sullivan?" I asked the little boy.

"That's what everybody calls me, but I don't really have a name. Or a home either..." Walter began.

"Do you have a Mom or Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, But I never met them. They left South Ashfield right after I was born; but soon I get to see my Mom." Walter told me smiling.

"Do you know where she is now?" I asked him.

"Of course, right where I was born. Lots of people tried to stop me, but it's fine now. It says in the scriptures that I'll be with her. I gotta hurry, Mom's waiting." Said Walter as he turned away and ran.

"This is all crazy..." I began, carrying a crest medallion and the doll's right leg. Coming back to the Wish House after going through two gates, I attached its leg and right arm as I heard Henry come through one of the doors. When Henry attached the rest of the limbs on, the doll in the wheelchair started to move on its own. Throwing its head back it moved the wheels, then a second later it rolled back and crashed into some beams. It revealed a staircase that led to a door, and all around us it looked as if they did some weird stuff.

"This place is just unbelievable." Said Eileen as Henry opened the door with the crest I handed him. After going down the different method of the spiral staircase after the crazy waterprison world and Andrew, we were now in the building world.

"We've only got this world and the apartment world left. Let's get everything done." Said Henry, me and Eileen agreeing with him.


	12. Chapter 12

At the end was Room 302, but upon entering it wasn't Henry's for it was grey and covered in holy candles. In the living room we found crimson tome and an old picture book, while in the bedroom we found a lot of red papers. Coming back Eileen gasped, and with me and Henry turned around we saw who must be Joseph up on the ceiling.

"You've done well to make it this far. Let me tell you something about him, Walter Sullivan. When he was a little boy, he began to believe that my apartment was actually his birth mother. He decided to free her from the stains and corruption of this world. At the orphanage he learned of the 21 sacraments, the only way to purify her. He then performed the ceremony of the holy assumption and created this...twisted world. Now he's becoming nothing more than an inhuman killing machine. Well, he's dead now; but he's still trying to complete the 21 sacraments. His boyhood desire is to return to the bosom of his birth which has divided him. Now his child self has manifested itself in this world, and soon he is planning to finish his work. Number 20 Eileen Galvin, the mother reborn. Number 21 Henry Townshend, the receiver of wisdom. Even now it may be too late, follow the crimson tome and stop him. If not, wherever you run he will catch you. Find him and his true location, it must be nearby; you must kill him. Hurry, she's being taken over, she's number 20, the mother reborn; Eileen Galvin. Kill...kill...kill." Repeated Joseph, and slowly he disappeared as we saw a pick axe in the wall between the bedroom and bathroom.

Taking it me and Henry returned to the now horrible apartment, and while I stood back he tore a hole in the wall.

"What the hell...?" I asked as Henry dropped the axe, and there in the hole it was dark but somewhere there was a little bit of light. Going inside Henry gripped my right hand as we slowly went in the hole, and knocking a bottle over the top came off and rolled. When it did the smell of a rotten body hit our noses, and there we were in for a shock as we saw the real body of Walter.

"What was he doing in here?" I asked covering my mouth and nose to keep from throwing up.

"I don't know, but whatever it was he was twisted." Henry told me.

"Hey, there's something in his coat pocket." I told Henry, and reaching in there he brought out a pair of keys.

"I have a feeling they unlock the locks to the door out there." Said Henry.

"Let's go find out." I told him instantly turning around and getting out quick. Sure enough they did and the chains fell away, but just when we thought we were free we were greeted by a nightmare.

"No way...not here too." Groaned Henry, and hearing footsteps we saw Eileen coming our way.

"We've got to get to room 105 and get that umbilical cord." I told them, and that whole way of getting there we had to fight our way to get there. After unlocking all of the chains on the Super's door we went inside, and seeing a red box Henry opened it where he instantly fell on his knees.

"Ow, my head!" Henry cried out, and I kneeled down hugging him.

"Are you okay?" I asked Henry, and he nodded.

"It's Walter, he's crying. Even finishing the 21 sacraments won't help that boy. I'm going back you two, to the room where he is. We're the only ones that can stop him." Eileen told us with a reassuring smile.

"Just be careful, Eileen." I told her as she headed to the door and out. Not long after she left and Henry pocketed the box, we heard the sound of a bell ring throughout.

"Eileen might be trouble, let's get back to 302." Said Henry taking my hand.


	13. Chapter 13

We ran the whole way there, but every now and then we had to kill the usual creatures to get there. With only our weapons and the umbilical cord we went through that hole, but Walter's body was missing. On the floor was the black depression, and after Henry went in I followed after him. Waking up we found ourselves in a red room, and we just floated as we were surrounded by what looked like his victims. Since there was nothing to do here we jumped down one more hole, and finally me and Henry were face to face with Walter. On a platform was Eileen who was obviously possessed, and on the opposite side was the real body of Walter; a monster. "Mom! Mom! Let me in! Mom!" I heard the voice of Little Walter say. "Hey there Little Walter. Just a little longer now. Henry, you're it; the final sign of the 21 sacrements, the Receiver of Wisdom. You Kristian, had no reason to be in this whole affair." Said Walter pointing at me. The fight began and me and Henry split, Walter holding a long pipe in his hand and laughing. Taking the umbilical cord Henry unlocked the eight spears, and while he went to get one out I started distracting Walter. After the first spear went in Walter whacked Henry in the arm, and getting me mad I started to shoot at him. From the corner of my eye Eileen took a step on the platform, me then shooting Walter in the arm. Gathering all the spears Henry stuck them all in Walter's real body, Eileen getting nearer and nearer to the spinning deathtrap. Walter was now human, and with me and Henry combined we took him down in no time. Falling down on the ground blood pooled around Walter, and raising his arm he called his Mom until he died. All of a sudden the place shook and Eileen fell to her knees, but we couldn't do anything as we passed out. Waking up we found ourselves in the normal lobby an announcement was on, saying to leave the building yet no one as around. Going out the door we were glad that everything was over, and walking slowly I had my head resting on Henry's shoulder while he had an arm around me. "Finally, it's all over. All we need to do is find a hotel, then go and see Eileen tomorrow." Henry told me, and I nodded sighing happily in relief as we got in Henry's car.


	14. Chapter 14

"It seems I'm going to have find myself another place to live, after I get a job." I told Henry in the evening after I took a shower, me in a big shirt sitting on the bed with my head resting on the wall. Coming next to me on the bed Henry held my right hand, and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "You know, you could live with me if it's okay with you." Said Henry, and I smiled as I kissed him on the lips. But as the kiss got deeper we wanted to do more than just kiss, Henry's right hand starting to move down. "Please be gentle with me." I told him, and he smiled. "Don't worry, I will." Henry told me, and carefully I went to sit in his lap. After I did Henry massaged both of my thighs, making me moan and starting to turn me on. As he kept doing that I unbuttoned his white shirt, afterwards throwing it on the floor before taking off the other one. Henry was now shirtless, and as he was now kissing my neck I started to massage his chest making him moan. Then I gasped as I felt him put two fingers in, and pulling away he looked surprised at me. "Nothing underneath." Henry told me, and I smiled. "It makes me feel better when I sleep." I told Henry, and he smiled back. Pulling away I took off my jersey and threw it on the floor, and seeing me like this for the first time I could see a tint of a blush on his face. "You look remarkable." Henry told me as I blushed, me starting to kiss him again. Henry then moved his lips down, and coming to my breasts he sucked on my nipples making the both of us moan. "Something tells me that you actually read other books..." I breathed out, my breath ragged. "I guess you could say that I like to be ready for what's ahead." Henry told me, and as he sucked my right nipple I was running my fingers through his brown hair. "You're driving me crazy..." I began, feeling two of his fingers go inside of me and going in and out fast. Five minutes later with Henry now completely unclothed, I was under him and taking a deep breath. "Try your best not to focus on the pain, okay?" Asked Henry, and I nodded. Leaning down Henry kissed me on the lips, and then his tongue licked them for permission to enter. Parting my lips open Henry's tongue slipped in, and while I had my hands gripping his arms I felt him enter me. As soon as Henry broke me I gasped in pain, but soon it turned into pleasure as he still went slow. "Henry, you can go fast now..." I moaned out, and lifting himself up a bit more Henry went fast as I kept ahold of his arms. While Henry's body grinded into mine, I couldn't help but feel that we were meant to be. "This feels so good..." I moaned out as I arched my back, my voice making Henry go faster as the both of us started to sweat. Ten minutes later my legs were wrapped around Henry's waist, then carefully sitting up I started to grind slowly as he sucked on my nipples and kissed my breast. "I think...I'm ready...to..." Moaned out Henry, my arms wrapped around his neck while his hands were on my hips. I felt that I was tight around Henry, and I could also feel myself about to come. In one great shout from the both of us we came, both of us panting and sweating as we just stayed in that position holding each other. "I love you, Kristian." Henry told me after kissing me passionately on the lips. "I love you too, Henry." I told him, and after lying down on the bed we fell instantly asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning I woke up Henry was still sleeping, so I decided to go and take a shower. As I was taking a shower I saw some blood, and I knew that it was a sign that I was no longer a virgin. The next thing I knew Henry came in, and with me smiling he kissed me deeply on the lips.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked me.

"Yeah, just a bit sore from that sit up thing plus I just washed off some blood." I told him, and after some more sex in the shower we got ourselves dried off. After getting dressed, we picked up some flowers we headed to the hospital to see Eileen. Coming into her room Eileen was glad to see us, Henry handing her the group of flowers.

"Thanks, you two. Looks like I'll have to live somewhere else, huh?" Asked Eileen.

"Yeah, and so do we. We'll be in South Ashfield, just not in that place anymore." I told her.

In a year everything happened, including me marrying Henry and having a job as a singer at the Ivory Gun. It was a pretty nice place, and with the money that me and Henry earned combined we were able to buy us a nice home. One Saturday while I was in the living room figuring out a new song, Henry came up behind me and started to massage my shoulders.

"Do you feel better?" He asked me, and I nodded.

"Now I feel much better, who knew that I have to think really hard. It feels like my brain is fried, I need a break." I told Henry.

"I think you do, for at least thirty minutes." He told me, and I got up from my chair turning to face him.

"Now, what am I supposed to do for thirty minutes?" I asked Henry as I poked him in the chest.

"I've got an idea." Henry told me, and for actually 45 minutes we had sex in our room and just fell asleep. Three weeks later I found out I was pregnant, and when Henry heard the news he was just so happy. Eight months later with my stomach big I had to take a break from my job, me now on the bed humming.

"How are you feeling, Kristian?" Asked Henry as he sat beside me on the bed and kissed me.

"Fine, for the tenth time. You've been acting like I'm dying." I told Henry giggling.

"I'm sorry, but you know I'll always be that way until the baby comes." Henry told me as I rested my head on his shoulder, but taking my right hand he placed a present in it.

"What is it?" I asked him, and he smiled.

"Just open the present, I know you'll like it." Henry said. Opening it the present was beautiful being a sphere, and inside the glass was a red rose sitting on top of sand.

"Desert Rose. Thank you Henry, I love you." I told him as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, Kristian." Henry told me, and I felt the baby move in me.

"Henry, it moved." I told him, and putting his hand on my stomach where the baby moved again.

"I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl." Henry told me. A month later in Febuary towards the end of it, I was in labor until eight hours later when I gave birth to a baby boy who I named David.

"I bet he will look like you a bit, Henry." I told him smiling as he held David.

"That would be really interesting, though he does have your nose." Smiled Henry as David yawned making the both of us laugh. The next day we were able to take him home, and when we saw his eyes for the first time they were green just like Henry's.

Six years later when we had David start school, and he was very excited to start school and have fun. Now he looked a lot like Henry, but he had a totally different personality being having no problem with talking to people.

"I need to get going, so I'll see you two later. Good luck at school." Said Henry kissing David on the head and me on the lips.

"I love you, Henry." I told him.

"Love you too, Kristian." Smiled Henry before going out the door. We lived at least three blocks from the school, and it was a ten minute walk to there.

"Are you ready to go, David?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"Yeah, Mom! Let's go!" He told me as he grabbed his bookbag and pulled me towards the door.

"Okay, calm down." I told David giggling. During our ten minute walk I played around with him, and once there the kids were going inside to start their first day.

"I want you to behave for the teacher, okay?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be good for you and Dad." Said David smiling, him then hugging me afterwards.

"Love you." David told me, and I smiled.

"Love you too, dear. Have fun." I told David, me kissing the top of his head. After David went into the school building, I walked back home and drove to my job where I would head back to school at three since I get off at two. When I came back I waited for all the kids to come out, and when they did I saw David with someone.

"Mom, I met a new friend! His name is Walter Sullivan!" Said David happily, me hiding the shock that it looked just like the boy me and Henry came across six years ago.

"Well hello, Walter." I told him smiling as I shook hands with him.

"It's nice to meet you, he said you're the coolest Mom. I told him my Mom is great, too. I better go, she's waiting. See ya!" Said Walter running to a long blonde haired woman wearing overalls. Ignoring my total surprise we got in the car and headed home, and three hours later Henry came home and asked how David did at school. Throughout dinner and most of the evening Henry saw something was up with me, so he asked when we went to bed.

"What's the matter?" Asked Henry.

"David forgot to mention that he meant a new friend named Walter Sullivan; ring a bell?" I asked Henry as he came on the bed, him resting his head in my lap with a pillow under him.

"It couldn't be..." Began Henry.

"Yeah, but hopefully this time he won't know anything about the 21 Sacrements, and he won't kill a bunch of people." I told Henry, then the next thing I knew he sat up and kissed me deeply.

"You better hope that David doesn't come in here." I told Henry.

"As long as the noise from you is quiet." Said Henry, me glad that the door was already closed. After both of our clothes were off I sat in Henry's lap, me holding in a yelp as he put two fingers in me. I moaned in Henry's lips as he did that, then taking his fingers out his right hand was massaging my breasts. Pulling away from my lips I was lying on my back, then while he kissed me on the neck I felt him enter me. Henry then started to go fast in and out of me, me containing my shouts on his lips. Arching my back I made Henry go further in me as he sat up, my legs around him and the both of us moaning quietly. Pulling out of me Henry kissed my lips, then moving down he sucked on my nipples as I gripped his hair.

"Henry, I think...I'm about to..." I began, then entering me I felt myself come five minutes later. With Henry now lying down on his back I slid him in me, and as I kissed him deeply I moved back and forth slowly while he had his hands on my hips. Sitting up Henry sucked on my collarbone with his arms around me, me gripping his hair while I slowly grinded into him.

"Kristian, I think..." Said Henry the both of us panting, then in a quiet shout I felt him spill himself inside of me.

"I love you, Kristian." Panted Henry, our breaths going back to normal with the both of us holding each other.

"I love you too, Henry." I told him, then after lying down fell instantly asleep.


	16. Chapter 16 Part II Crossover

A few months later during the summer there was a bad storm, me and Henry waking up instantly when we heard the sound of glass break in David's room. Being the first to jump out of the bed, I ran into his room and saw that he was gone and there was no trace of a struggle.

"Kristian, look." Said Henry, and looking on the wall it said Silent Hill.

"What the hell...?" I asked, Henry holding me against him.

"I don't know about you, but we should leave first thing in the morning." Henry told me, me seeing the mean glare that he gave Walter six years ago. The next day we took my car towards Silent Hill, and just when we neared a cloaked figure popped up in front of us. Henry slammed on the brakes, and at the force my head hit the dashboard instantly knocking me out. When I woke up we weren't in Silent Hill, me and Henry in different outfits and not in the ones we were in. I had on forest green short shorts, a white tanktop, and white high heeled dress sandals. As for Henry, brown dress pants, black and white spats, a white dress shirt, a brown vest, and a red tie.

"Henry, wake up." I told him, his head in my lap as he opened up his eyes and looked up at me.

"What the hell...?" Asked Henry as we stood up, looking at our outfits and surroundings before I gasped.

"I don't believe it...we're in the Resident Evil 4 game." I told Henry.

"You've played this game too?" Asked Henry, and I nodded.

"There's a guy named Leon S. Kennedy who is here in Spain looking for the President's daughter. Our best bet is to continue on until we find him." I told Henry as I began walking, him following me. But as soon as we entered the village, I felt a dart hit me and the last thing I saw was Henry having a dart in his back.


	17. Chapter 16

"Hey, wake up." I heard someone say, and opening up my eyes I saw that me and Henry were chained to the wall while Leon and Luis were handcuffed together on the floor.

"Hey, senorita. Who might you be?" Asked Luis, me seeing Henry really ticked off.

"I'm sorry, but I'm already taken. I'm Kristian, and that's my husband Henry Townshend." I told the guy nodding my head towards Henry.

"I'm Luis, and this is Leon. What brings you two out here in this hectic village?" Asked Luis.

"We're looking for our son David. We've been brought here by someone." Henry told him.

"I'm here looking for the President's daughter Ashley, and already things are going to get hard." Leon said sighing. I then shouted as the guy with the axe came in, his face and weapon bloody as he headed towards Leon and Luis.

"Do something, cop!" Shouted Luis.

"After you. Kristian, get ready to get out of the way!" Shouted Leon, and after the chains were cut I moved out of the way just in time. The guy was killed instantly, Luis gone as Leon helped me and Henry out of the chains.

"Thank you." Said Henry, Leon nodding.

"Do you two have any idea where your son is?" Asked Leon.

"No, but maybe whoever stole him might. When I see them I'm going to kill them." I said angrily, Henry grasping my right hand.

"Listen, maybe I could use some help in finding the President's daughter. On the way we could come across your son. Do the both of you know how to use guns?" Asked Leon, and just then the Merchant showed up. Instantly I went out there, and I was surprised to find some bills in my back shorts pocket.

"What are you buying?" Asked the Merchant, and I placed the money in his hand.

"I need a Chicago Typewriter, a knife with a leg holster, and a black pistol for my husband complete with grappler along with a Killer7." I told him, and he handed me the stuff.

"Are you sure you can handle a gun like that?" Asked Henry.

"If I handled nine months of pregnancy, I can handle this thing." I told him as I gave his stuff to him.

"Are we ready to go?" Asked Leon, and we nodded. We had to be careful, for we were in the camp and there were loads of those people. It was a difficult fight, considering some of the men had dynamite in their hands that were lit. Soon we ended up at the Chief's House, and while Leon went downstairs I found the key that opens the church. But once me and Henry stepped into the small hallway, Henry was grabbed by the Chief and choking him.

"Put my husband down, damn you!" I shouted angrily, pointing the gun at him but he didn't listen. Finally the Chief dropped Henry, and I knelt down to him as he rubbed his neck and coughed.

"You have the same blood as us, it seems. Just remember, if you become unpleasant to our eyes, you will face severe consequences." Said the Chief walking away, me putting a hand to Henry's face.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"Luckily, I am. What does he mean, do you know?" Henry asked me, and I sighed.

"You've got a parasite in you, like Leon. But don't worry, there is a cure for it; we haven't gotten there yet though." I told Henry as we got up.

"I can't wait for that." He told me.

"Are you two okay? I heard commotion upstairs." Leon told us as we met him outside, me seeing that he took out the Chainsaw guy.

"We're fine, the Chief caught us off guard." Said Henry. Continuing on we ran through the town with me blasting the villagers, and after the church door was open we quickly went in.


	18. Chapter 17

"It's a good thing they won't come in here." Said Leon. We went down a tunnel and ended up in a cemetary, everything creepy complete with dark skies and villagers. Going down some planks we jumped over gaps, and in the distance we could hear a growl.

"What is that?" Asked Henry.

"I don't know, it sounded pretty huge." Said Leon. After dealing with villagers, we ended up on a hill overlooking the lake, and we spotted a boat with two villagers.

"Looks like they got the second cop." Said Leon as he looked through his scope. They left after dropping him in the water, something popped up out of the water and swallowed him whole.

"I want you two to stay here while I find that thing and kill it." Said Leon, me and Henry nodding. We stayed on top of the hill watching Leon, Henry holding me close as we had our arms around each other while my head was resting on his right shoulder.

"I love you, Kristian. I hope we find David soon." Henry told me as he kissed my head.

"I love you too, Henry. Let's also hope that he's safe." I told him. Finally we saw Leon heading our way, but when we reached the pier Henry started to cough and blood was on his hands.

"Henry!" I cried out, him in pain.

"Hurry up and get him in the boat." Said Leon, and carefully I got Henry in the boat where he rested his head in my lap. But once we were on land again heading towards a cabin, it was Leon's turn to cough up blood.

"I can't...stop coughing..." Said Henry, and quickly got inside the cabin where he collasped unconcious on the bed and Leon on the floor. As I rested my head on Henry's chest and had an arm over his stomach, I couldn't help but cry.

"Why is all of this happening?" I asked to no one, and closing my eyes fell asleep.

"Kristian, wake up." Waking up I saw Henry was awake, but looking at Leon he was still out.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him as I sat up.

"I feel better now. But I think that I'll still cough up blood. How long was I out?" Asked Henry.

"You've been out for five hours." I told him.

"You know, you seem to be the only one that's not affected like us." Said Henry, referring to him and Leon.

"I don't understand why though. Something is going on here." I told him. As Leon woke up me and Henry got off the bed, and standing up he rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How long have you two been awake?" Leon asked us.

"For an hour. Seems I was knocked out for five hours." Henry told him. Opening the door it was dark and raining, and coming outside we didn't care about getting soaked. Going through a door we stopped abruptly, causing me to run into Henry.


	19. Chapter 18

"What the hell...?" Began Henry, all of us having our guns ready. A villager was walking slowly towards us, his head vibrating violently until it burst. It was replaced by the Las Plagas, tentacles flailing around and a scythe at the end of one tentacle. While Leon and Henry took that one out, I was able to get past that villager to kill another one. Soon we were going on boxes, and after taking out a couple of villagers we got the emblem and was at the church.

"Leon, let me go up there and open the door." I told him, and while Henry waited below I solved the puzzle in less than ten seconds opening the door. Coming back down Leon came with Ashley, and after we introduced ourselves Lord Saddler showed up.

"I'll take the girl." He said facing us and calm.

"Who're you?" Asked Leon, Henry grasping my hand.

"I'm Lord Saddler, the one who brought all this together. But that's not enough; we'll just send Ashley home, and it's going to be one hell of a party when she's reunited with her loving Father." Explained Saddler laughing.

"I think they shot something in my neck." Said Ashley as she put a hand to her neck.

"What did you do to her?" Asked Leon gritting his teeth.

"You've got the same gift, and so does Mr. Townshend. As for Kristian, there's a reason that we didn't inject her with the Las Plagas." Said Saddler, then from behind one of the pillars walked up to him a woman with a purple cloak. Pulling her hood back she smiled, and I shouted a bit when I saw who it was.

"It's good to see that you recognize me." Said Sarah.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked her angrily.

"Why, I plan on fighting you when you locate your son; I was the one who kidnapped him." Sarah told me smiling, and that was it.

"You bitch, give our son back to us!" I shouted at her as I ran to her with my right fist, but right when I wanted to hit her Sarah grabbed it. The next thing I knew I was screamed in pain as heat rushed in my arm, and I watched in horror as my right arm smoked. It was now burnt, and kicking me in the stomach I fell on the ground with my arm shaking badly from the intense pain.

"Kristian!" Cried out Henry, him running up to me as I gritted through my teeth in pain.

"You're so pathetic Kristian." Sarah said to me, tears coming out of my eyes.

"We'll get our son back, whether you like it or not." Henry told her as Sarah and Saddler walked away, him holding me against him.

"Henry, it really hurts..." I told him as tears spilled out.

"It's okay, at least you're still alive." Henry told me.

"Am I pathetic?" I asked him, and he looked shocked asking him this.

"Of course you're not. You were able to get through the worlds six years ago, and I know you'll get through this. I'm with you, and so are our new friends; don't give up on us and our son." Explained Henry, and I smiled.

"I love you, Henry." I told him.

"I love you too, Kristian." Henry told me smiling back.

"Your arm looks pretty bad, that's third degree burns." Leon told me as he knelt down, Henry keeping me against him. Bringing out a bottle of water Leon poured it on my arm, and I shouted in pain. Leon put some cooling cream that would last two hours before bandaging it up, but that wouldn't be enough.

"I'm going to be in major pain." I said as Henry helped me up, me hugging him.

"I hate to break this moment up, but we've got villagers waiting for us outside." Said Ashley running up to us after peeking through the door.

"We better get out of here." Said Leon.

"Are you going to be okay holding the gun?" Asked Henry as we started running, and I nodded. Coming outside they were waiting for us, and getting an idea blasted a cart of barrels. After an hour of taking out villagers in the village and farm, we were past crossing a bridge.

"We've got some company." Said Henry, and looking there were villagers and alot.

"I'm afraid we'll need to run in that house there." I told them, and coming inside it was safe.


	20. Chapter 19

Inside we met Luis again, and I wish that it was someone else good besides him.

"Looks like you guys need some help. What happened to you?" Luis asked me.

"Third degree burns. Ashley, hide upstairs." I told her, and nodding went up to hide.

"Alright no details, then. You were good to her?" Luis asked Henry.

"Of course. I would never be rude to my wife." Henry told him.

"Hey, they're coming." Said Leon after he blocked the windows and door.

"It's game time." Said Luis as he flipped up his gun.

"Henry, me and you are going upstairs." I told him as I heard villagers banging violently all around us. We stood at the head of the stairs, and soon a battle ensued as we shot the villagers trying to get upstairs. Luis and Leon came up as villagers came through the windows, and after 15 minutes they subsided.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Luis as he put his gun up, all of us including Ashley coming back downstairs.

"The bridge we took to get here is out, and we have no choice but to keep moving." Said Leon, Luis starting to leave.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later." He told us as he went out the door. Wondering we continued our way, and out of two paths we took the right path where we fought an El Gigante. We ended up by some gate that had an eye scanner, and beyond there was a castle.

"Where are we going to get an eye from?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I think that we should cross the cliff on those things there." Said Leon, but before we did he sniped two men on platforms. Going onboard we shot villagers on lifts, and each time Ashley did a yes motion with her arm. Unboarding we went down some stairs, and going through a gate we came to a huge garage.

"You think someone could be in there?" Asked Henry.

"I don't know, but I think we should find out." Said Leon, and going inside me and Henry were a little ways ahead when we heard a gasp from Leon. Turning around was the Chief who twisted the handles, grabbing Leon and throwing him against the beam.

"You two, take cover!" Shouted Leon as he rolled out of the way, and quickly getting cover with Henry protecting me debris hit us when a loud blast was sound. Sitting up we watched in horror as the Chief turned into that monster looking thing.

"What the hell...?" Asked Henry.

"Henry, we've got to be careful. Leon, I'll take his spine out and you and Henry combined can get him!" I shouted over the noise of the fire. Still sitting on the ground I quickly fired, and in just two seconds his spine broke in half leaving his upper half alive. As I watched the two, I couldn't help but grit my teeth in pain as the heat from the fire made my arm hurt.

"Oh god..." I groaned, taking deep breaths. I heard the cry of the Chief and I got up, me walking up to them as Leon picked up the false eye. A piece of wall then fell down, leaving a hole that we would have to jump out of.

"Are you three okay?" Asked Ashley running up to us, and we nodded. With the fake eye we were able to open up the gate, but we were greeted by a truck coming our way. Quickly we took out the truck, and on its side we ran by it as we heard villagers chasing us.

"We need to get over the bridge quick." I told them, and running from god knows how many villagers we quickly drew up the bridge.


	21. Chapter 20

"I'm glad they weren't able to cross the bridge." Said Ashley. Coming to the outside of the castle we heard two voices chanting something, and peeking around the corner were two cult guys.

"They're really weird, aren't they?" I whispered, Leon taking them out with a rifle. Soon we were greeted, and taking one step off the spiral staircase a catapult was launched and it blasted some kind of structure to pieces.

"Let's move it, and quick." Said Leon, and with Henry taking my hand we quickly ran as a fiery rock went over our heads. For the next 15 minutes we took out catapults, and pulling up the cannon blasted the castle gate. After taking out cult guys and opening up a door, we began to walk when Luis showed up.

"Hey, I've got something for you guys." Luis told us as he started to pat his clothes, and then got worried.

"Wha- Aw shit! I must've dropped it when I was running away from them!" Said Luis.

"Dropped what?" Asked Ashley.

"A drug that will stop your convulsions. Look, I know you are carriers; you've been coughing up blood right?" Asked Luis, Leon, Ashley, and Henry nodding as I gripped his right hand.

"Dammit, the eggs have already hatched. I'll have to go back and get it." Said Luis starting to walk away.

"Why are you-" I asked, but Luis stopped me.

"It makes me feel better. Let's just leave it at that." Said Luis waving a hand before he was out of sight. We got a key through the main castle door, and once inside we heard a laugh where Salazaar and his two guards came by his side.

"I was starting to wonder when you might notice us. . I've been expecting you, my brethren." Said Salazaar bowing.

"No thanks, bro. And who are you?" Asked Leon.

"Me I'm Ramon Salazaar, the master of this magnificent archectecture. I have been honored with the prodigious power from the great Lord Saddler. If you care for your own well being, I suggest you surrender yourself and simply become our hostage. Either that, or all of you can die; you aren't worth anything." Explained Salazaar pointing to all of us older adults, him and his two guards leaving.

"I don't know about you two, but I can't wait until we find a cure." Said Henry, Ashley andLeon nodding in agreement. Going inside a door was a prison that had a weird looking creature known as a garrador. Flipping on a switch alerted it, and both Leon and Henry got out of there quickly but quietly. Ashley had to stay at the foot of the stairs, me with her as we watched Henry and Leon take it out.

"Guys, we've got company." I said being the first one to see cult guys coming our way, some carrying a ball chain. Carefully we took them out, due to the fact that some of them we killed had a lit dynamite in their hand.

"No way..." Said Henry as we came through a door, and there were alot of cult guys waiting for us.

"Ashley and Kristian, I want you to go to the level below. Henry, me and you will cover up here." Explained Leon, and after telling Henry to be careful me and Ashley went one level down. I took out the guy in front of a door, and going inside activated a switch, instantly hearing cult guys come towards the door.

"Ashley, please stay behind me." I told her.

"Don't worry, I won't move anywhere." She told me. 15 minutes later I wiped them out, and in case more showed up me and Ashley got out of there. A bridge was down, and crossing it Ashley was the only one that could be lifted up since she was a bit lighter than me. All three of us covered Ashley, Leon taking out the ones coming after us while me and Henry took out the ones that were heading for her.

"Come and get me now!" Shouted Ashley as the last bridge came up, and after getting Ashley left quickly. As we were walking down a long hallway, Ashley began to cough blood, but when Leon put a hand on her shoulder she got mad.

"Get away from me!" Said Ashley starting to run.

"Ashley!" I called out running, but Leon pulled me back just in time otherwise I would've been skewered. Ashley went against the wall breathing hard, then the next thing us three knew straps went around her and the wall turned.

"Don't worry Ashley, we're coming for you." Said Leon.


	22. Chapter 21

We ended up going through the sewers, and I knew we would backtrack to where we originally were. "Who knew pendulums still existed in castles?" I said taking deep breaths, Henry smiling.

We did good, didn't we?" He asked, and I nodded. Inside a room we ended up in a gallery, and there was Salazaar once again with the torch light making him look just evil.

"What a pleasant surprise, but I'm afraid that it's Ashley we need, not you three." Said Salazaar pointing to all three of us.

"If you don't need us, get off our backs old man!" Shouted Leon angrily.

"Ah, did you say old man Mr. Kennedy? It may come as a surprise, but I'm only twenty years old." Said Salazaar smiling proudly.

"So you're just like the others? A puppet of the parasites?" I asked him angrily.

"Surely you don't think I'm the same as those diminutive ganadoes, the parasites las plagas, are slaves to my will. I have absolute control." Said Salazaar moving his fingers.

"Well we don't really give a damn. Rain or shine, you're going down." Said Leon pointing at him, then the next thing we knew cult guys surrounded us.

"Get rid of our American friends." Said Salazaar pointing at us as he left, the doors being blocked by gates. After 15 minutes of fighting all of them we followed the path to the outside, and there we saw a maze.

"Kristian, we'll need you for eyes." Said Leon, him handing me an earpiece and a scope after we entered the maze, us three on top of a platform.

"Alright." I told him, afterwards me kissing Henry deeply.

"Please be careful in there, and keep your ears open." I told him, Henry putting a hand to my face.

"Don't worry, I will." Henry told me before he left. It took 15 minutes because of my direction, and that I looked throughly for the both of them.

"Good job, Kristian." Smiled Leon, and I nodded. Solving the puzzle we entered through the door frame, and instantly I turned around having my gun in Ada's face and her gun in my face.

"Who are you? I've never seen you two around here before; I'm Ada." She told me calmly, but we didn't lower our weapons.

"I'm Kristian, and this is my husband Henry Townshend. We've come looking for our son, and Sarah has him." I told Ada being calm myself, and I saw her eye my injury.

"I advise you take care of that as soon as possible, otherwise you'll lose your arm." Said Ada, then the next thing we knew there was a flash bomb and she was gone. After fighting countless guys we found Ashley, but as we walked I heard the door open revealing Luis.

"I have something for you guys-" Luis had a blank look on his face, and the next thing I knew some tentacle thing went through him.

"Luis!" I cried out, him being flung on the floor.

"I'll take that, if you don't mind..." Said Saddler, and he left.

"Luis, you need help with that..." I told him, tears starting to sting my eyes.

"Saddler knew what I was up to...here, these pills will keep the parasites from growing. Saddler took the sample, you have to get it back..." Said Luis the grip on his hand tight, me feeling a bottle. Luis's grip on my hand loosened, and taking it I laid it on his chest with me feeling upset and angry.

"Don't worry, he'll be taken care of." I told the now dead Luis, Henry then helping me up as we had to continue on. Carefully Leon shot all the restraints, and stepping away from the wall she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Talk about near death experience." Said Ashley, then the next thing we knew cult guys started to come in.


	23. Chapter 22

"Ashley, get out of there!" I cried out to her, but there was no way she could. One by one we took them out, and finally she picked up a red key from a cult guy leader she went through a door where we waited.

"How is it that the both of you know how to use guns so well?" Asked Leon, me sighing.

"We're from somewhere else, and six years ago me and my husband were caught in a mess that we had to go through; either that or die." I told him.

"We both had to experience horrible things, and our only weapon are guns." Henry told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Looks like you've got caught in something else again." Leon told us. Five minutes later Ashley came from a door, and she was so glad to see us she hugged us.

"I'm sorry about what happened..." Began Ashley, but Leon smiled.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It couldn't be helped." Leon told her. We had to wait again only for Leon this time, him having picked up a granite piece.

"We just might have a key to a new passage." Said Leon pocketing the piece. Going down a skinny corridor two suits of armor were waiting for us; Leon flipping back, Ashley ducking, Henry moving me with him away from the armor. In one room Leon went inside, and before he could take the King's Grail a gate dropped in front of me, Henry, and Ashley and moving suits of armor appeared.

"Leon, be careful!" I shouted to him, and he nodded. Altogether he had to get six, then finally he was able to take it and the gate went up allowing him to come through.

"I wonder if there would be a hassle trying to get to the Queen's." Said Ashley, us wondering.

"We won't know until we find it." Said Leon as we backtracked. We had to solve a puzzle in one room, and going through the open door there was Salazaar.

"I think you lived long enough; let's see if you can survive this time." With a wave of his hand the ceiling came out with spikes, and running through the door it closed.

"No!" Cried out Ashley.

"We need to shoot the red dots on the ceiling!" I shouted over the noise of the dropping ceiling. Finally we were safe, but right after Leon and Henry went out the gate it shut in front of me and Ashley.

"Oh God..." I began bringing out my gun, and turning around I was ready for the men on the death contraption. After taking them out I grabbed Ashley's hand and got us out of there, and in a chest Leon found the Queen's Grail.

"Hey, I found this under a bench." Said Henry as he had a rocket launcher, and I couldn't help but smile. Standing clear all of them were blown, and now safe we placed the grails in their rightful place. As we went through the huge door, the next thing we knew Ashley was swooped up by a giant bug.

"Ashley!" I cried out, her getting away from us as bugs started to surround us with my back against Henry's. They were a challenge to kill, but in the end we got them only nowhere did we see Ashley in sight.

"Look!" Said Henry pointing, and there we saw Ashley being taken inside a building.

"Damn!" That's an only way we can continue." Said Leon with annoyance in his voice. Crossing the bridge we ended up inside a clock tower where we were greeted by alot of cult guys. Having no choice but to run, we went inside the clock tower where two garradors were waiting for us.

"For the couple hours we've been with you, you're a magnet for enemies." I told Leon, and he just smiled.

"Can't help it. Henry, you're helping me out again." Leon told him, and he nodded.

"Henry, get your grappler gun ready and hold onto me in the next room." I told him, and he nodded him clicking the button that will shoot out a grapple instead of bullets. Coming through a door there was Ashley, and sitting in a chair was Salazaar while Henry put a firm arm around my waist.

"Don't you know when it's time to throw in the towel?" Said Salazaar, then right under us the floor gave way and we started falling. Quickly Henry fired at the same time as Leon, me holding on to my husband as we came to a stop above spikes that had dead guys on them.

"Fall for this old trick." Said Leon, then pulling out his gun shot the listening piece with me and Henry holding in a laugh. Carefully we landed on the ground, and I had to hold back the vomit that was coming up.

"This is worse than Walter's dead body behind my apartment wall." Said Henry, and I nodded. Climbing up a ladder we had to wade in god knows what, and I was happy when we were out of this mess. But as we walked down the long hallway, I paused hearing some kind of noise that sounded like a tiger.

"What is it?" Asked Leon.

"I think something is coming after us; listen." I told Leon, Henry stopping also.

"I bet he sent one of his guards after us." Said Henry.

"I don't know, but we better get moving." Said Leon, and we continued. Soon enough we heard it coming, and me and Leon got out of the way; Henry wasn't lucky.


	24. Chapter 23

"Henry!" I cried out, for that thing gave him a gash on his back from the tail.

"I'll be fine, Kristian." Henry told me, but I was worried seeing some blood drip on the ground. Leon gave me the first aid kit and lured the creature away, me leading Henry to the room with the elevator. After Henry sat down and took off his vest and shirt, I frantically looked around and found a towel. I used the towel as a gauze pad, then after stitching Henry up put that on then bandaged him.

"Thank you, Kristian." Henry told me, and after buttoning up his vest brought me in his lap.

"You're welcome. After this, we'll need alot of rest." I told Henry, his arms around me.

"I know we do. That, and a shower." Henry told me, and I nodded.

"Me with you too." I told him smiling, and he smiled back. After Leon got back with us it was hell trying to get to Salazaar, and when we found him in the highest part of the castle we were in for a surprise.

"Ah, you just missed her, the ritual is over. Ashley went with my men to an island." Said Salazaar, proud of himself.

"What!" We all said.

"I think it's time I pay my due respects to your stubborn will! Mr. Kennedy, Mr. and Mrs. Townshend, welcome." With that the ugly plant took in Salazaar and the remaining guard, and what came out was a huge monster.

"Monsters. After this it'll be one last thing to worry about." Said Leon, and quickly we ran to the right side so we wouldn't get eaten.

"I want to make you suffer just like Ashley did." Said Salazaar in a weird voice. This guy took forever to kill, for we had to shoot the yellow eye and then shoot Salazaar in the head when the shield opened up.

"He was tough, wasn't he?" I asked.

"It wasn't easy either getting knocked off." Said Leon.

"At least we're through with him." Said Henry, us finding a boat.

"Are you okay to drive, Kristian?" Asked Leon, Henry coming beside me while he was behind him.

"Don't worry, my hand still works perfectly even though it's hurting." I told Leon as I started up the boat, and looking at a map I drove us northeast where the island was. Quietly I pulled the boat to the side and tied it, and going down a path we ended up in some camp where we heard Ashley call our names. Jumping over a gap a light shined on us and an alarm went off, causing a bunch of men to run towards us.

"Get ready you two, we've got a small army heading our way." Said Leon, our guns ready.

"Nothing surprises me anymore." I sighed, and after taking out alot of men and a machine gun guy we continued on to find Ashley. Soon we came inside a surveillance room, and on the screen was Ashley banging on the door and calling our names. Two men then came in and pushed her on the ground, the second one turning to the camera and looking at us. It was creepy that he knew we were there, and in Spanish it was obvious that he wanted all the cameras turned off.

"Ameteurs. Don't worry Ashley, we'll come for you." Said Leon. We ended up in a garage area, and when it opened up there were five men ready to throw dynamite. Quickly we ducked behind the wall, and we had to take them out fast before they throw the dynamite. When the garage finally stayed open, we continued on and ended up in a cryogenics lab. Inside one of the rooms was a regenerator, and looking at it it looked just creepy. Inside an autopsy room I found a letter, and reading it explained what a regenerator was.

"Luis wrote on here that they can't be killed, but if you keep blasting them with a shotgun they'll explode. We need to be careful, they could be dangerous." I explained to Leon and Henry, Leon picking up a re-writable key from a dead body. As soon as we neared the door we heard a crash, Henry protectively getting slightly in front of me as we readied our guns.


	25. Chapter 24

The Regenerator came in like a shadow with teeth and glowing eyes, and instantly we blasted it. It spasmed and that meant it was going to explode, so quickly we got behind the guard.

"Next time, we might not be so lucky." Said Leon. Sure enough after re-writing the key we took out a Regenerator where we were covered in gore, and it was just so nasty.

"Looks like we'll be in the shower for a very long time." I said annoyingly, getting chunks of flesh off my shoulders and out my hair before wiping my mouth with the back of my tanktop. Inside the garbage disposal were four men, and looking at the controls we were all thinking the same thing. Stepping up to the controls I operated the crane, and grabbing two at the same time dumped them.

"You have a very talented wife, Henry." Said Leon as we went through a door.

"I know." Henry told him, and I smiled. We heard the sound of Ashley banging on the door, and after I told Leon to find the key me and Henry took out the guards.

"You guys finally came!" Said Ashley happily, and I smiled.

"Yep, now try to stay calm; Leon went to look for the key to get you out." Ten minutes later Leon came with the key, and with Ashley back with us we backtracked to the disposal room.

"This looks like a way out." I told them.

"Ugh, it stinks." Said Ashley covering her mouth and nose.

"Sure does..." Began Leon, me and Henry looking at him.

"No way, we can't go down there." I told him, and he just smiled.

"We don't have a choice." Said Leon, and bracing ourselves us four jumped into the disposal.

"Are you out of your mind?" Ashley asked Leon as we got up, me helping Ashley.

"I knew you'd be fine if you landed on your butt." Said Leon as he looked around.

"Leon is a very unique person." Said Henry, and I sighed nodding at the same time. As soon as we neared a gate we heard noise behind us, and turning around it was a regenerator, this one with spikes.

"What is that thing?" Asked Ashley, and while Leon took care of it me and Henry pushed a metal crate with her helping. Soon the shadow regenerator came, and by the time Leon came to join us I already took care of it at a distance. We were inside a room with a wrecking ball, and the only way out was to bash the rocks that were blocking the way. But as soon as Ashley jumped down behind us, guys came our way and we started blasting. As Leon and Ashley went to bash the door, me and Henry took care of the guys that were coming. After the door was unblocked we hurried up and went through, and in front of us was a huge bulldozer truck.

"Leave it to me, I'll drive this thing." Said Ashley as she got into the driver's seat. With me, Henry, and Leon in the truck bed, we prepared to blast any guys that try to get on the truck and harm Ashley.

"Guys, there's a truck coming!" Shouted Ashley ten minutes later, and turning around I started blasting the truck. It hit the bulldozer though, and it was such an impact me and Henry were flung from the vehicle. Henry pulled me away and covered me, and when we stood up there was a fire and debris everywhere. My arm was now hurting pretty bad, but I didn't want that to stop me from continuing.

"Kristian! Henry! Where are you?" I heard Leon shout, and running a bit to my left there was rubble.

"Leon, we're fine! We'll find another way around!" I shouted back to him. The only way we had to go was climb over the wreckage and debris, and possibly run into bad guys. It was a difficult climb, due to the fact that some stuff fell but we made it without getting injured. Somehow we ended up in a cool room, and above me and Henry we could hear the sound of knives clashing. Looking up I saw Leon fighting someone, and this guy was bigger than Leon as they continued.

"I hope we can climb up there without falling." I told Henry.

"All we can do is try." He told me. Getting up there we saw Leon cut the guy's chest, and then he launched himself on top of Leon.

"You'll have to take this one." I told Henry, and taking a deep breath aimed carefully and shot the knife out of the guy's hand.

"You two!" Said Leon, me giving the guy a mean look as they stood up.

"You have no right to do that." I told the guy firmly, me and Henry having our guns pointed at him as he jumped back high on a platform.

"You may be able to prolong your life, but it's not like you can escape your inevitable death now is it?" Asked the guy to Leon before he disappeared.

"Thanks for saving me, you two." Said Leon as we got down.

"Who is that guy?" Asked Henry.

"I used to work with him; his name is Jack Krauser. During a mission I thought he died, but now I know that he's not; we need to be careful, he's extremely dangerous." Explained Leon, and I just noticed Ashley wasn't around and that meant one thing.

"Who kidnapped Ashley this time?" I asked Leon as we climbed down a ladder.

"Saddler got her. He used some kind of power to keep me from holding her back and possessed her." Said Leon, and going through a door were lasers.

"Leon, you should do this. We didn't train ourselves for this." I told him, and it was amazing watching him do all kinds of moves to dodge the lasers. Finally the door was open, and inside we stepped on an elevator and went down.


	26. Chapter 25

"Looks like your friend cut you on the cheek." I told Leon noticing it on his right cheek.

"Krauser cut me offguard, and I barely dodged him. If I didn't, I would've been killed in an instant." Leon told me, and from his pocket he pulled out a GPS tracker. But instead of finding Ashley, Leon's quarter sized tracker was in a puddle of water.

"Something isn't right..." Began Henry, and just then we heard what sounded like an earthquake coming from behind us in the rocks.

"Run!" Shouted Leon, and us three had no choice but to run into a huge cage.

Coming in front of us was an ugly monster, and it was a tough one at that when we tried to shoot it. In five minutes we finally made it through the three cages, and now unto land we thought everything was fine. The monster shot up from the ground, and quickly we ran through a gate and skidded to a halt. The creature was in front of us, and with a rocket launcher we took it out in no time making the gate open so we can get out. We ended up in an ancient fortress, and there we were greeted by Krauser firing at the three of us.

"How do we get him?" I asked Leon.

"Blades of any kind. Always keep your guard up when he's around." Leon told us.

"Well, isn't this nice? A government agent with two common people; I think I should take the wife out." Said Krauser, Henry getting ticked.

"Don't do anything, Henry." I whispered to him, and he just stayed silent as Krauser came up to me but I blocked him with my knife.

"That's what I'm talking about." Said Krauser, at the same time us three were temporarily blinded by a flash grenade.

"I hope I'll be able to see after this." Said Henry blinking his eyes a couple of times. Krauser popped up before we went past some ruins, and after five minutes of blocking his knife he flash grenaded us again.

"This man is so annoying." I said gritting my teeth.

"Tell me about it." Said Leon, and crossing a bridge we had to take cover behind some pillars to keep from getting killed by exploding arrows. In one area we picked up a stone piece, and as Leon gave to me to pocket Krauser showed up on the roof.

"So, I heard you two were looking for your son." Said Krauser keeping his eyes on me and Henry.

"Where is he?" Asked Henry, me hearing anger in his voice.

"Don't worry, David is safe. You'll get him at the end of this journey, but that's if you can survive this round." Said Krauser, and then jumping down we got out of the way.

"I swear if he was harmed in any way, I'll kill you." I told Krauser gritting my teeth, and he looked amused as the same routine came again.

We had split up a bit later to give him a hard time, and unfortunately I was the one who found the second piece. I was on top of a tower on a platform where Leon and Henry were in front of the doorway, and seeing me they knew I had the piece. To make matters worse Krauser was above me on a turret, and he looked amused.

"I was hoping for Leon, but it'll be more interesting fighting a woman. Especially one who is ordinary and weak; maybe you can prove me wrong." Explained Krauser amused, then taking my knife cut off the bandages covering my bad arm before raising it.

"I'm not weak, Krauser. If I was weak, I wouldn't have made it this far; I will be with my husband and son whether you like it or not. It's more of what you believe in and who you love; Henry believes in me and so does David believing we'll find him; love is part of that too, and it's why we never give up." I explained to Krauser angrily as I put my arm down, and he just laughed.

Raising his left arm up, it transformed into a wing like thing with steel feathers which meant it would act as armor.

"Enough of you talking. If you don't defeat me in three minutes to get the last piece, this whole place will explode and you three will be no more; prepare for your death, Kristian." Said Krauser, his deadly arm still raised.


	27. Chapter 26

With that he jumped in the air to land on me, but I quickly jumped out of the way. I heard the bombs begin to tick, me bringing out my machine gun to try and defeat Krauser. This guy was fast and always blocking his body, but I knew how to get his body revealed. Everytime I shot Krauser in the leg he fell down, and as a result pulled his wing away allowing me to put bullets into his torso. Finally Krauser was defeated, and getting the last piece I didn't want to see the time as I just slid down the ladder.

"Get the last piece!" I shouted to either Henry or Leon, him getting the piece.

"Kristian, jump!" Said Henry, and sitting on the edge of the platform jumped down.

"Hurry up and get in, we've got five seconds!" Said Leon urgently, and right after we shut the door we heard a huge blast. When Leon walked a little ways, Henry kissed me passionately on the lips making me smile.

"I can't believe that you took him down. I'm proud of you." Henry told me, and I hugged him.

"Thank you." I told him, and he smiled. Catching up with Leon it was crawling with men, and there was no way we could fight all of them.

"Damn." Said Henry, and then we heard the sound of a chopper coming.

It pointed it's light at us, and then we heard a beep coming from Leon's pocket being a earpiece.

"My name's Mike. If you need ammo, I've got it; you three take cover for awhile and I'll handle these scumbags." Said the pilot, and we watched as he toppled a water tower over them, then take out some guys on the guns.

"Quickly, let's get in that tent!" Said Leon, and quickly we went inside to take cover.

"Now that's what I call backup." I said catching my breath, Leon and Henry smiling.

Entering a building we went up some stairs, and there arrived another machine gun guy.

"Oh man, not him again." Said Henry, and while me and him took cover from mulitple firings Leon took the guy out and flipped a switch.

While me and Henry hid behind sandbags and hit enemies, Leon went to flip switches while Mike continued. Quickly we made it through the door, but after going up steps we were surrounded by guys with some laughing.

"It cannot end like this..." I groaned out, then the next thing we knew Mike came.

"Take cover!" Said Mike, and getting behind a pillar quickly Mike took them all out.

"Thanks again, Mike. You're a lifesaver." Said Leon.

"Hey, when we get out of here we should head to-" It was abruptly stopped when a rocket hit the helicopter, it going down a cliff.

"Mike!" Cried out Leon, and running to the edge of the cliff it was a wreck. Looking towards the roof we saw Saddler, him walking away with one of his men holding a rocket launcher.

"You'll be next to go, Saddler." Said Leon angrily. An hour later we arrived in a room, and inside a chamber was Ashley who appeared to be sleeping.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything to her...yet." Said Saddler, all of us angry.

"Saddler!" Cried out Leon angrily, and running towards him he was calm.

"Ah, the audacity of youth." Sighed Saddler, then the next thing I knew Leon was slammed into me literally knocking the breath out of me.

"Oh my God..." I began coughing, me and Leon still on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked me as we got up, me nodding.

"We've got to leave now." Said Henry, and after getting Ashley we ran towards the doorway where Leon used a grenade to block the door with debris.

"Are you okay?" Asked Henry to Ashley, and she nodded.

"The only thing left to do now is get the parasites out of us." Said Leon, and we all agreed.


	28. Chapter 27

The machine didn't look too promising when we saw it, but it was the only way to get it out of them; radiation. Leon went first and was automatically strapped, and on the screen me and Ashley watched as the parasite disappeared. Henry was the last to go, and when he was done I could tell that he was very relieved to have the parasite out of him.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to go home." Said Leon.

"For us, we need to get David back." I told him. We came to what looked like a construction area, and I could just feel that this was the end.

"Something's not right...Ashley, stay here." Said Leon, and she nodded.

Coming up there was Saddler and Sarah, and then I gasped when I spotted David on a platform that would only be reached by grappler.

"So, this is it. Three people but with separate goals at the end of this journey. One wants to get Ashley home, while the other two want to save their son from getting killed." Said Saddler smugly, me and Henry angry.

"I can't let you do that." Said Henry keeping his eyes on Saddler.

"As for my goal, I just want to fight Kristian. Lucky for you it's raining; you'll be dead in a second if I had my fire." Said Sarah.

"That's just fine with me. You'll pay for kidnapping our son." I told her angrily.

"Hopefully, you'll be able to fight after I ruined your arm." Sarah told me.

"You'll have to get to David." I muttered to Henry, and he nodded.

"Please be careful, Kristian. Me and David can't lose you." Henry told me.

"I will." I told him, then I started running to the otherside as I heard David call out to me. Sure enough Sarah followed me, and then she started to laugh as I watched her transform. I gasped as I watched Sarah, her the same size as Saddler's form only she was a goat-like creature with horns, crimson eyes, and long spindly fingers with sharp ends.

"What the hell...?" I began in shock and she was grinning.

"I'm somewhat the Devil himself, Kristian. Let's have some fun!" Said Sarah, and taking a swipe at me I dodged out of the way.

The next thing I knew I was slapped so hard I fell down, my face stinging and feeling blood run down my face. Sarah then placed her monster foot on my chest crushing me, and struggling I grabbed my knife and sliced her ankle. Sarah cried out in pain and fell back, me quickly getting up and running to get a steel pipe.

"Why you-" Said Sarah getting up, and I blocked her with the pipe. Sarah then grabbed my tanktop, and as a result the bottom half of it was gone and now I was showing alot of skin.

"Now you look like a whore." Said Sarah in a weird voice, then taking my shoes off I threw them at her.

"Now I can move much better up here." I said to myself, me facing her as I spun the pipe around threateningly. Sarah moved fast behind me, her legs sweeping me before I screamed in pain for she was on top of my arm.

"I love to hear you scream, Kristian." Said Sarah, then the next thing I knew a bullet went through her head but she was still standing. Looking it was Henry who had the gun firing, and then Sarah was going to go after him and David.

"No!" I screamed angrily, then jumping on her back started to choke her.

Bringing out my knife I sliced Sarah's throat where she flailed, and as a result she gave me alot of gashes. Finally I defeated Sarah as she turned into nothing, and hearing a sound behind me it was David and Henry running up to me.

"Kristian." Said Henry hugging me and kissing me, and crying for joy I hugged and kissed David.

"Mom, I missed you!" Said David crying, me picking him up.

"I missed you too, David." I told him hugging him against me. Soon the sun came up, and I no longer felt any sting despite some blood fell from me.

"Don't you two look a mess." Said Leon coming up to us with Ashley.

"You should be the one to talk. This is David, and these are Leon and Ashley." I told David, and he smiled as he waved.

"What do we do now?" Asked Ashley.

"I think it's only right to say goodbye here." Said Henry.

"Okay, then. It was an honor to have met you two and your son. I hope you three get home okay." Said Leon shaking our hands.

"I'm glad to have been good friends with you." Said Ashley, hugging all of us. After they left the island was going to blow up, and as the sun was shining on us a feeling came over us and we passed out.


	29. Chapter 28 Ending

Waking up again we found ourselves back in the car, only we were healed and had the same clothes. Mine's was torn and so was Henry's, and instantly looking in the backseat we smiled seeing David sleeping. Coming home Henry got him carefully out of the car, and after we laid him down went into our bedroom.

"I can't believe it, my arm is completely healed." I told Henry, him coming over me and kissing me making me smile.

"I love that look you've got going." Henry told me, referring to my outfit.

"Thank you, that type of outfit works for you too, and it's turning me on." I told Henry who smiled, and for an hour we had sex before going to sleep, glad that we're back in our own world.


	30. INFORMATION

**For the people or peoples that read this story, thank you. I had some issues with it, like for example I tried to correct in Chapter Title Chapter 16 to 17, but it wouldn't let me change the numbers.**

** I double checked everything, and the order the story is in are in the right place despite the Chapter Title problem. **

**I forgot to indent lines in chapters 13 and 14, but overall it's fine. Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of crap happening, but I was glad to have finally completed it.**


End file.
